The Evillious Chronicles
by EternalCarnival
Summary: Un monde, six royaumes et un empire. Une sorcière maudite, sept péchés capitaux, une magicienne et une berceuse incessante. Des réceptacles, des guerres, un théâtre, l'Enfer et un jugement. Et un recueil, celui des Chroniques Maléfiques.
1. Moonlit Bear

The Evillious Chronicles

Prologue - Original Sin Serie, Moonlit Bear

* * *

><p>001 – Elphegort, Forêt d'Eldoh.<p>

"_Un effrayant ours est sorti de sa tanière alors que la nuit était noire._ »

* * *

><p>« Lulila, lulila, lulilalila… »<p>

Eve Moonlit chantonnait. Elle humait doucement la petite mélodie qui lui passait par la tête. Une mélodie toute simple, qui ne rimait à rien, mais si agréable à chanter…

Le fait qu'elle soit d'humeur à offrir à la sombre forêt sa douce voix prouvait qu'elle se trouvait dans un état stable et proche de la joie, ce qui était une très bonne chose. La déprime et la rancune n'avaient plus leur place dans sa tête.

Son mari avait été contre sa ballade dans les bois car « il faisait très noir et que, pour une femme seule, sortir à une heure pareille pouvait s'avérer potentiellement dangereux ». Tels avaient été ses arguments.

Il avait eu tort. Sortir dehors lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Emportée par l'éphémère euphorie du moment, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure sarcelle se mit à esquisser un pas de danse, un de ceux qu'elle adorait danser avec Adam, avant.

Encore un peu maladroite, les muscles engourdis par le long repos forcé imposé par son mari, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vue et s'étala lourdement par terre.

« Ouch ! »

Alors qu'elle se retrouvait le nez contre le sol moussu, suite à cette petite chute de rien du tout, Eve sentit le découragement la menacer.

Pour palier à ce sentiment de défaite, elle appliqua les conseils de son mari, qu'il lui avait demandé d'appliquer si jamais elle sentait qu'il y avait un risque pour elle de repasser en mode « instable » et de craquer. Elle ne devait pas. Il était de son devoir de garder son sang-froid.

Il lui avait dit de toujours garder la tête haute et d'oublier toutes les pensées négatives qui pouvaient l'assaillir. Pour cela, il lui avait conseillé de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Ce petit exercice, qui pouvait paraître puéril, lui apportait toujours une légère sensation d'apaisement.

La jeune femme se mit debout, lentement.

Une fois bien droite, elle enleva la terre et les petits bouts de plantes qui s'étaient accrochés à son tablier blanc et à sa robe bleu. Il ne fallait pas les salir, c'étaient les cadeaux d'Adam, et il lui avait intimé d'en prendre soin. Elle secoua ses cheveux turquoise pour faire tomber les petites saletés. Adam aimait beaucoup ses cheveux, et elle adorait quand il les lui peignait.

Eve leva la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent la lune. La belle, grande et pleine lune d'argent.

« Je m'appelle Eve Moonlit. Je vis en Elphegort, dans la maison de mon mari, qui se situe dans la forêt d'Eldoh. Mon mari, c'est Adam Moonlit. Nous nous aimons beaucoup, même si je trouve que Adam devrait me laisser plus de liberté car je ne suis plus une enfant. Et je crois que récemment, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais… »

La mariée arrêta sa contemplation, troublée par ce soudain trou de mémoire. Elle avait beau essayer de se rappeler, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si une partie récente de sa vie avait été effacée. Enfin bon, si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est que ça ne devait pas être trop, trop important !

Pour oublier cet ennuyante impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de crucial et cette légère douleur au niveau du cœur, elle se remit en marche. La petite mélodie improvisée reprit, même si la voix n'était plus aussi gaie.

« Lulila, lulila, lulila lila, luli, lulila, lulilalulila…"

Elle continuait sa promenade nocturne, suivant un chemin qui n'existait pas.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le sentier déboucha sur une petite clairière.

Les arbres et leurs ramures qui entouraient cette petite tâche dans la forêt filtraient les rayons opalescents de la lune et conféraient une lumière douce à l'endroit.

Le lieu était calme et apaisant, bien qu'un peu sombre.

Eve se disait que c'était dans ce genre d'endroit qu'elle et Adam devraient venir de temps en temps, pour se reposer et se ressourcer, au lieu de rester sans arrêt cloîtrés dans cette horrible et minuscule maison.

Et elle les vit.

Elle n'avait fait que trois pas qu'elle les vit.

Ils étaient là, à l'attendre sagement, comme si quelqu'un de bienveillant les avait déposés ici exprès juste pour elle. Ils étaient biens gros, bien ronds, bien bombés, bien brillants, d'un vermillon intense et une douce odeur en émanait.

Eve ne résista pas. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait les prendre sans problème. Elle se pencha par terre. Ses deux couettes turquoise frôlèrent le sol et elle saisit les deux gros fruits qui lui faisaient tellement envie.

« Ces fruits, ils sont tellement rouges ! Et si jolis ! C'est sûrement un présent de Dieu tellement ils sont beaux… Quel cadeau magnifique… Adam va être content… Peut-être tellement content qu'il pleurera de joie ! Oh, je suis heureuse, si heureuse ! »

Eve regarda la lune une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait remercier l'astre chanceux, qu'elle trouvait lui aussi, si rond, si beau et si brillant de l'avoir amenée jusqu'ici. Puis, sans se poser de question, elle reprit le simulacre de chemin qui l'avait guidé quelques temps plus tôt pour vite rentrer à la maison. Sa chansonnette reprit, avec plus de vigueur dans sa voix cristalline. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Adam quand elle lui montrerait sa trouvaille ! Ah oui, il avait eu tort de ne pas vouloir la laisser aller dehors, ces fruits en étaient l'irréfutable preuve.

Ce trésor qu'elle avait dans ces mains, Eve se fit la promesse de le chérir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Jamais elle ne le donnerait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Plus jamais elle ne céderait.

Le petit sentier bifurqua et Eve se retrouva sur le chemin principal qui menait tout droit au foyer. Elle était presque arrivée ! Encore dix minutes et elle serait à la porte. Oh, elle voulait vraiment montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Adam…

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle qui se faisait court, un rugissement des plus effrayants retentit derrière elle, emplissant le lieu pourtant calme de son bruit terrifiant.

« Ô Enfants, doux trésor de vos parents, ne sortez surtout pas la nuit, car c'est lorsque que le soleil est couché et que la lune brille que les méchants ours sortent de leur tanière, sillonnant la paisible forêt gouverné par le vieil arbre… et dévorant ceux qui sont désobéissants… »

Eve avait oublié cette vieille légende. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée tellement stupide et improbable. Des ours ! Dans la calme forêt d'Eldoh ! Et puis quoi encore ? Même les petits ne croyaient pas à cette sornette que les parents s'obstinaient à raconter pour empêcher leurs rejetons de quitter la maison en soirée. Et voilà, maintenant, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir outrepassé la règle.

Elle se mit à courir, dans cette trop longue allée qui menaient à la maison chaleureuse, dont le sol mou était recouvert par les fleurs qui ouvraient leurs pétales délicats dans la lumière nocturne. En temps normal, Eve aurait apprécié l'ambiance tranquille de cette route qu'elle n'avait pas empruntée depuis longtemps, mais là, il y avait urgence. Elle avait un ours affamé à ses trousses, alors elle devait se dépêcher.  
>De plus, elle tenait dans ses bras un trésor qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Si elle rejoignait le foyer saine et sauve, avec ces deux fruits merveilleux, Adam et elle allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux !<p>

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Rien à faire, malgré ses supplications, l'ours brun continuait de la chasser. Alors elle continuait à courir, mais elle perdait son avance. L'animal, sur ses pattes arrières, aurait dû courir d'une marche hésitante, pataude et pourtant, il allait vite, très vite, plus vite qu'elle.

De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'Eve n'avait pas demandé à son corps autant d'effort et ses muscles trop longtemps négligés étaient mis à mal. Un point de côté douloureux se manifesta du côté de son flanc droit. Sentant le désespoir la saisir à la gorge, elle tourna la tête pour voir où en était son poursuivant. Elle trébucha et n'eut qu'un bref aperçu du visage de la bête en colère, forcée de se re-concentrer sur là où elle mettait les pieds. Tomber signifier la mort, pour elle et ses deux trésors alors elle devait faire attention.

Mais…les traits de l'ours derrière elle étaient farouchement distordus à cause de la rage ou du désespoir ?

Dans les petits yeux jaunes qu'elle avait entr'aperçus brillait un étrange mélange de colère et d'horreur… C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la silhouette illuminée à contre-jour.

L'humaine resserra la prise autour de ses fruits chéris, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle les laisse à ce monstre !

Même s'ils étaient peut-être _ses_ biens à lui les plus chers…

« Je suis désolée… Pardonnes-moi, laisses-moi tranquille, oublies-moi, je suis désolée pour ses fruits qui sont à toi mais laisse-moi ! »

Elle continuait de courir. Les arbres défilaient. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds mais elle continuait de courir. L'ours s'acharnait lui aussi, il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser s'enfuir ! Alors elle devait courir, tout simplement, pour essayer de sauver ce magnifique cadeau du ciel.

Eve sentit les larmes couler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur elle aussi ?

Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui aurait pu lui rendre le sourire, le destin s'acharnait sur elle et lui envoyait quelqu'un pour la punir. La détresse l'envahit, malgré ses efforts pour le combattre, telle une immense vague et la jeune femme cria. L'ours derrière elle fit écho. Son cri intense et puissant, qui venait du cœur, ne fit qu'augmenter le désespoir d'Eve.

Les fruits crièrent aussi à leur tour et leur voix se mêlèrent à celles des deux autres êtres, le voleur et le chasseur.

Alors qu'elle pensait que ses jambes meurtries allaient la lâcher pour de bon, elle vit la maison avec ses murs beiges à travers la pellicule d'eau salée qui recouvrait ses yeux. Elle sourit. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était si proche!

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres mais l'animal féroce était toujours derrière elle.

Et en voyant son but apparaître devant elle, Eve ralentissait l'allure inconsciemment, ses muscles se relâchant car pour son cerveau, elle était déjà en sécurité. Elle avait tellement demandé d'effort à son corps que maintenant il faiblissait dangereusement, trop dangereusement.

L'ours n'était plus qu'à trois pas. La porte aussi. Elle captait les cris suppliant de la bête, mais elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Sa vision se tachetait de points rouges. Manque d'oxygène ? Mais il lui suffisait juste d'entrer et elle serait enfin dans cette maison si agréable, si petite…

La porte était devant elle, l'animal derrière elle. Ses jambes la lançaient douloureusement. Les fruits, chauds, geignant, étaient bien serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne respirait plus. Un pas, deux pas…

Le temps sembla ralentir.

L'ours, désespéré, s'était jeté à corps perdu sur Eve mais cette dernière avait ouvert la porte et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Un objet lourd, qu'elle avait volé à Adam, au cas-où. La porte claqua violemment en se refermant.

Elle avait pris le temps de viser.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance car elle était à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient enfin à l'abris, elle, et eux, ses trésors.

« Eve! »

Il était là, tranquillement à la table, lisant un livre. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dehors et avait juste vu sa femme chérie rentrer précipitamment dans sa maison. Elle était rouge, essoufflée et tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux turquoise étincelaient.

« Ah…Adam, ah… ! Je… »

L'homme, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la serrer dans ses bras, se figea sur place.

Il avait remarqué quelque chose.

Quelque chose de troublant, et qui expliquait très bien l'excitation de son aimée.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser sortir, que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise idée ! Mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

Ses yeux passèrent d'effrayés à doux car il ne voulait pas alarmer sa femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'Eve retombe en phase d'instabilité car qui savait de quoi elle était capable sous l'emprise de la folie.

Malgré sa résolution, il ne put se résoudre à la toucher afin de mieux la réconforter. Son corps lui criait de fuir cette humaine contaminée par le pêché.

Ce qu'il allait dire allait lui faire mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Adam Moonlit se détestait pour ce qu'il avait causé et cela se voyait sur son visage recouvert d'une intense tristesse, mais il devait le faire.

« Ecoutes, Eve. Tu sais pourtant bien que nos enfants ne font plus partit de ce monde… Alors s'il-te-plaît, rends ces petits à leur mère qui doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

« … »

Le monde se figea.

…

La réalité submergea la pauvre femme de toute ses forces, brisant ses dernières barrières mentales avec la force d'un raz-de-marée et la faisant sombrer définitivement dans la folie.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_ »

Cris.

Pleurs.

Meurtre.

Dure vérité.

« Non ! Non, non, nooon! Rendez-les moi… Noon… NOOON ! Aaaaah ! Aaaah… aah… Je… nooooon… AAAAH !»

Eve aurait voulu oublier, elle aurait voulu effacer ces moments horribles, elle aurait voulu oublier la réalité et se voiler la face.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était crier, crier et encore crier.

Crier sa haine envers le monde, envers Dieu, envers le destin qui s'acharnait sur elle injustement.

Elle se sentait trahie, déchirée, brisée par les crocs et les griffes implacable de la vérité.

« Je m'appelle Eve Moonlit. Je vis en Elphegort, dans la forêt d'Eldoh avec mon mari, Adam Moonlit. Avec lui, j'ai eu deux magnifiques enfants que Dieu m'a enlevé. Pendant des mois, la tristesse m'a assailli et j'ai développé une intense rancune envers le monde entier. Aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais réussi à obtenir la permission de faire une promenade dehors, j'ai trouvé deux nourrissons, seuls au milieu de la forêt. Je les ai emportés pour les ramener chez moi, seulement, leur mère m'a poursuivi car elle voulait que je les lui rende. Cette femme, pour pouvoir garder ces magnifiques enfants, je l'ai… »

Crier, crier et pleurer…

Eve ne voyait plus rien, les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle ressentait juste la présence de son mari qui ne savait pas quoi faire, celle de ces deux enfants qui geignaient, serrés contre sa poitrine et aussi cet objet immonde, lourd et froid qui l'avait poussé à…

« Dieu, pardonnes-moi, même si… Avec mes propres mains, aujourd'hui, j'ai… j'ai commis un crime impardonnable…»

Confession.

Celle aux cheveux sarcelles ne sentit pas un quelconque soulagement en avouant son pêché, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Au contraire, elle sentit ses pleurs redoubler et son cœur enfler car maintenant, elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, ses mains étaient maintenant irrémédiablement tâchées par le rouge du sang.

Mais lui, lui, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne savait pas.

« Eve, tu peux encore réparer ton acte fou en les rendant tout de suite à sa mère. Si tu agis maintenant, tout va s'arranger. »

Et il l'avait dit avec le sourire ! Le sourire de celui qui compatit, celui empli de pitié… Il devait sûrement la croire folle. Pourtant, après sa crise de nerf, Eve n'avait jamais eu l'esprit plus lucide. A travers ses hoquets et ses sanglots, elle réussit à placer un net :

« C'est inutile ! Parce que c'est déjà… »

Les yeux lagons d'Adam s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait le sens des paroles de sa femme.

Lui aussi avait eu droit à sa part de vérité cruelle.

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Eve se releva et le suivit, faisant tomber le pistolet noir qui toucha le sol avec un grand 'Clang '. Elle garda les jumeaux au chaud contre son sein et sortit de la maison.

Ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues et de son nez mais ne l'empêchaient pas de voir clairement la scène d'horreur dont elle avait été l'instigatrice.

Le corps de la femme était étendu par terre. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et ses yeux, non pas jaunes mais bruns, maintenant vides de tout éclat désespéré, semblait avoir contenu toute la détresse du monde.

Son sang rouge, presque noir dans la nuit, tachait sa robe châtaigne et formait une flaque circulaire sous son abdomen.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un panier rempli de diverses choses dont le contenu s'était renversé sur le sol. Parmi les multiples objets se trouvait notamment une petite bouteille de lait qui brillait à la lumière de la lune et gouttait doucement sur le sol…

Eve Moonlit ne pleurait plus. Elle avait la tête à nouveau levé vers le ciel et son regard était fixé sur l'astre nocturne. Elle ne pensait plus à cette inconnue qu'elle avait tuée, ni à son mari qui était effondré par terre. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Les deux nourrissons s'étaient calmés et elle sentait leurs corps chauds, tendres et purs contre le sien déjà souillé.

« Eve Moonlit, de nouveau mère. Je porte en moi un péché impardonnable et pourtant, pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerai ces deux enfants pour laquelle j'ai tout sacrifié. J'ai décidé que je les garderai, même si pour cela, je dois renoncer à tout. Je suis prête à tout pour retrouver le bonheur. »

Alors qu'elle souriait, elle eu la nette impression que la lune lui rendait son sourire et sa détermination.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

_La femme qui ne croyait plus en Dieu a goûté au péché originel et a donné naissance à la Sorcière Maléfique…_

* * *

><p>Voilà, le premier chapitre de ce projet qui me tenait tant à coeur est fini! Très intéressant à écrire, que ce fut au niveau du style (qui j'espère n'est pas trop spécial) ou de l'histoire. Cette histoire de mère psychopathe et meurtrière m'avait totalement fascinée lorsque j'avais vu le PV pour la première fois...<p>

Pour information, le cast:

-Eve Moonlit: Hatsune Miku

-Adam Moonlit: KAITO

-Les fruits de la tentation (les jumeaux): Rin/Len Kagamine

-L'ours: MEIKO

En espérant que cela vous ait plu!


	2. Okizari Tsukiyo Shou

The Evillious Chronicles

Origins Sin Series Part II, Okizari Tsukiyoshou (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night)

* * *

><p>014 – Elphegort, Forêt d'Eldoh.<p>

« _Allons retrouver nos vrais père et mère._ »

* * *

><p>"Dis, Hansel… Est-ce que ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'on était des enfants adoptés?"<p>

Les mains du jeune garçon laissèrent échapper la brosse en bois jaune qui rebondit par terre, interrompant le brossage de cheveux quotidien de Gretel. Cette-dernière se retourna, agacée par la maladresse de son jumeau. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur alors qu'il se baissait afin de récupérer l'objet.

- Ne fait pas genre que t'y as jamais pensé ! Je suis sûre que ça t'as déjà traversé l'esprit au moins une fois.

Hansel se releva et reprit sa tâche, la brosse lissant les cheveux dorés dans un geste mécanique. Il contempla quelques instants leurs reflets dans le miroir, elle et lui, avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

- Si, tu as raison. Mais nous, les enfants, ça nous arrive toujours de nous poser ce genre de question tu sais. On espère tous que nos parents ne sont pas nos vrais parents et que d'autres, des parents plus gentils, nous attendent quelque part.

Gretel s'agita sur sa chaise, mécontente du fait que son frère la contredise.

- Maiis ! C'est pas ce que j'veux dire… Tu comprends rien du tout Hansel !

Elle se leva sans prévenir et se retourna. Deux yeux azurins fusillèrent le pauvre garçon qui avait de nouveau fait tomber la brosse à cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise enfin ?

-… En fait, moi ce que je veux dire c'est que… en fait, tu vois…si je me dis des trucs comme « on est adopté », « ce ne sont pas nos vrais parents »… c'est parce que… parce que je déteste maman. Elle me fait peur.

Elle avait chuchoté. Les parents étaient encore dans le salon et ils pouvaient tout entendre s'ils ne se montraient pas discrets. Hansel écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à cette déclaration.

- Comment ? Mais… pourquoi ? Elle est notre maman, on doit l'aimer, non ? Et elle n'est pas méchante. C'est pas vraiment l'horrible belle-mère des contes de fée…

- Oui mais à certains moments… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est pas notre mère. Je sais qu'elle nous aime énormément mais des fois, c'est plus fort que moi, je me rends compte qu'elle me terrifie… qu'elle me dégoûte même. Cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder… comme si on était… comme si c'était une ogresse et qu'on était des enfants bien grassouillets à manger. Cette lueur dans ces yeux… Et puis… moi je te dis qu'elle est folle. Elle va pas bien dans sa tête. Et j'en peux plus !

La brosse à cheveux fut oubliée par terre.

Hansel avait enlacé sa sœur sans hésiter, les larmes roulant sur les joues claires avaient été comme un appel de phare. Gretel souffrait et lui, en tant que jumeau bien-aimé se devait de la rassurer immédiatement afin que sa douleur s'apaise et que les pleurs cessent. La petite se recroquevilla dans les bras du garçon tandis les sanglots étouffés faisaient trembler son corps.

-Schh…Tout ira bien.

Il ne dit pas qu'elle se faisait des idées. Il n'essaya pas de la contredire une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'en plus, elle avait raison.

Eve Moonlit était une personne étrange, au caractère capricieux et à la mentalité instable. Son cœur débordait d'amour pour ses enfants mais il était incomplet. Un événement qui s'était passé il y a longtemps avait ruiné sa santé mentale et elle gardait au fond d'elle une folie rancunière. Son mari n'était pas mieux. Malgré les actions troublantes de sa femme, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé faire.

Hansel ferma les yeux à son tour, se remémorant l'étendue de sa courte vie, et toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait remarqué.

Les pleurs de sa mère, tous les soirs. Le fait que leur père traitait sa femme comme une enfant, et non pas comme une adulte. Le fait qu'ils ne se touchaient presque jamais, pas d'étreintes, pas de marques d'affection évidentes. Le fait qu'Eve regardait ses enfants avec des yeux avides. Le fait que ceux d'Adam étaient plutôt emplis de pitié. Le fait que les pommes étaient interdites, et que les deux jumeaux devaient se cacher lorsqu'ils en mangeaient une, leur mère faisant une crise de nerf à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un de ces fruits. Le fait que toute la famille ne sortait presque jamais de la maison.

Le fait qu'une petite bouteille de lait était exposée dans la vitrine qui décorait l'un des murs du salon, et le fait qu'elle avait toujours été là depuis qu'Hansel se souvenait, et que jamais personne n'y avait touché.

Toutes ces petites choses bizarres, pas si anodines, auxquelles il avait vaguement prêté attention, se rejoignaient et lui faisaient penser que oui, sa sœur avait raison.

Leurs parents leurs cachaient quelque chose.

-Dis Hansel…

Les sanglots s'étaient estompés.

-Si jamais… j'étais en danger, s'il y avait des méchants… Est-ce que tu me protègerais ?

-Evidemment idiote, répondit-il en souriant devant la bêtise de sa sœur. Tu sais bien que je mourrais pour toi s'il le fallait. Je suis super-frérot après tout !

Un sourire traversa le visage de Gretel, illuminant ses yeux azurins pendant une fraction de seconde. La main se resserra autour du poignet du garçon. Malgré tout, l'angoisse n'avait pas disparu.

- Tu ferais… n'importe quoi ?

Elle avait eu du mal à formuler sa question. Hansel ne comprenait pas la raison qui se cachait derrière cette crainte soudaine mais il ne le montra pas.

-N'importe quoi. Et on sera toujours ensemble. Je te le promets.

« Maman… Il fait nuit… On peut retourner à la maison maintenaant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Oh non Gretel ! Une petite balade digestive après un bon repas, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Et tu verras…

Evidemment, ça avait été l'idée d'Eve. Une sortie au clair de lune. Pour s'aérer.

Hansel ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter. C'était beaucoup trop impromptu et suspicieux pour ne pas être étrange.

Et il savait que Gretel pensait de la même manière. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela que leurs deux mains étaient soudées ensembles depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison, il y avait maintenant un bon quart d'heure.

Il faisait noir, malgré la lune pleine qui emplissait le ciel. Les arbres se succédaient au rythme des pas effrénés des deux adultes que les petits ne pouvaient que suivre.

Celle aux cheveux dorés avait les paumes moites et essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment en prenant sa voix de gamine adorable et un peu naïve. Ça marchait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de berner leur mère.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ah, je sais ! Tu nous emmènes dans un endroit où il y aura des trucs qui nous plaisent ? Comme ces bonbons qu'on adore ! Oui, dis-oui…

Eve se retourna et sourit, de ce sourire que les enfants avaient appris à détester ces deux dernières semaines, après cette nuit où ils avaient scellé leur promesse.

-Tu verras, mon adorable et curieuse petite fille !

Deux paires d'yeux azurins se rencontrèrent et les regards inquiets se confondirent.

Adam marchait devant. Il n'avait rien dit en entendant la proposition de sa femme, alors que normalement, on ne pouvait pas parler du « dehors » avec lui sans que ses yeux ne prennent un éclat menaçant. Ça ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune blond. Il sentait le froid de l'angoisse ramper sournoisement le long de son dos.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Parler.

-Hey, Papa ! Tu crois qu'on va voir Dieu ? Après tout ce que tu nous as dit sur lui, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

Dieu. Hansel n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait mentionné cet être dont l'appellation sortait régulièrement de la bouche d'Adam Moonlit que ce fut sur un ton adorateur, inquiet, colérique, peureux, ou suppliant. Il avait été sûr que ce nom aurait attiré l'attention de ce père si croyant.

Effectivement, il réagit. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde et se retourna à son tour, avant de repartir de plus belle, laissant sa femme qui tenta d'augmenter son allure et deux enfants étonnés derrière lui.

Hansel, passé la surprise face à l'attitude bizarre de son père, réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune, mais aucune envie d'être laissé derrière. Il se mit à courir sans prévenir, entraînant sa sœur avec lui, leurs mains toujours liées.

- Papa ! Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Hey, Papa ! PAPA !

Adam courait, loin, très loin devant Eve, elle, n'avait pas pu tenir la cadence et était restée derrière tandis que les jumeaux étaient entre les deux, seuls, essayant de rattraper celui qui fuyait.

-PAPA ! Attends-nous ! Papa ! PAPA !

Gretel regardait en arrière, essayant d'apercevoir sa mère.

La seule chose qu'elle vit fut une femme aux cheveux turquoise, immobile au milieu de tout ce chaos, qui les regardait de toute l'immensité de ses yeux fous, ses yeux malades qui ne faisaient que refléter la profondeur de la faille qui fendait son esprit autrefois sain. Cette vision d'horreur ne fit que renforcer les craintes de l'enfant et fut très rapidement remplacée par un enchevêtrement de branches sombres qui se rabattaient derrière eux, les emprisonnant et coupant toute tentative de retour. Voyant ceci, la jeune fille commença à paniquer sérieusement et tenta d'arrêter la course de son frère.

-Hansel ! Stop ! Hansel ! HANSEL ! ARRETE-TOI!

Terrifié par la perspective d'être laissé derrière, le garçon n'écoutait pas et continuait de courir, courir et courir, même si la chevelure marine et la carrure imposante n'étaient plus en vue depuis longtemps. Des larmes de douleurs commencèrent à couler. Gretel n'arrivait plus à respirer et ses jambes la tiraillaient méchamment. Elle n'avait plus d'autre solution.

Elle tira sa main, violemment, et le lien se brisa. Hansel, emporté par son élan, continua et trébucha, se rattrapant in extremis à un tronc d'arbre proche qui lui évita une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Gretel, debout, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, massant sa main, rouge, tellement son frère l'avait serrée en l'entraînant inévitablement dans sa course.

Comme un fou, il bondit sur elle et la secoua violemment par les épaules tout en criant, les yeux exorbités et les mèches blondes volants devant son visage :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'allais le rattraper ! Tu voulais m'abandonner toi aussi, hein ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ? T'es comme cette sorcière et ce traître? POURQUOI, MERDE ?

_« SBAF ! »_

Seul une claque avait réussi à sortir Hansel de sa folie passagère. Il s'était arrêté totalement, regardant sa sœur avec des yeux vides de toute terreur. La poigne de fer se desserra et les doigts aux jointures blanches d'avoir trop forcé vinrent essuyer doucement les larmes sur les joues luisantes.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

Gretel s'affala par terre, ses genoux heurtant la terre dure, ses forces la quittant d'un coup, le contre-coût de cette course affolante. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle contemplait juste le sol, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Hansel s'accroupit à son tour, rejoignant sa jumelle adorée dans sa tristesse.

Après quelques minutes où ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à la situation inimaginable dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, Gretel pris la parole .

- On est perdus. Ils nous ont abandonnés. On est tous seuls…

La voix douce, basse, n'était qu'une façade pour cacher l'immensité de sa terreur. Si Gretel haussait le ton, elle allait de nouveau éclater en sanglot et ils allaient être perdus pour de bon.

Hansel se retenait lui aussi. Il était l'aîné, le grand frère, le garçon, celui qui devait assurer. Il l'avait promis, et il se devait de remplir son rôle avec brio. Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne dit rien, attendant que l'adrénaline s'estompe afin de pouvoir commencer à réfléchir sérieusement.

- Si on avance encore, continua la petite fille, on ne pourra plus jamais rentrer… plus jamais.

Les tremblements diminuaient.

- Il fait si sombre… On ne pourra jamais retrouver le chemin de la maison… Oh, Hansel… Hansel !

Malgré l'effort, les larmes réapparurent, et les yeux brillants d'Hansel firent échos à ceux de sa petite sœur. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait que la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras, fort, pour ne pas la perdre, lui montrer qu'il était là, avec elle. En étant deux, ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, les gémissements de l'un couvrant celui de l'autre, se communiquant leur chaleur corporelle à travers leurs membres transis de fatigue.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que leurs pleurs cessent et que la fatigue les submergent. Réalisant que rester à ne rien faire et à se morfondre par terre n'arrangerait rien, Hansel se leva et força sa sœur à se remettre sur pieds brusquement.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on perde espoir, la voix du garçon se voulait rassurante et énergique. On va pas se laisser faire par eux ! On rentrera à la maison, je te l'ai promis.

Elle acquiesça en reniflant une dernière fois puis essuya rapidement ses larmes, voulant montrer à son frère qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On retourne en arrière ?

Gretel acquiesça une nouvelle fois, resserrant sa prise sur la main de son frère.

-Non, je ne te lâcherais pas. Promis. Aoh, c'est dommage, on voit que dalle… Enfin encore heureux que ce soit la pleine lune ce soir… Si elle n'était pas là, on serrait vraiment dans la merde ! Même si on voit à peine les arbres aux alentours…

- J'ai… j'ai peut-être une solution…

-Ah oui ?

Hansel sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, rassuré de voir que Gretel n'était plus sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, mais surtout joyeux de savoir qu'elle pouvait peut-être les sauver.

La petite aux cheveux dorés sortit de sa poche un objet qu'Hansel avait toujours regardé avec des yeux avides et que jamais il n'aurait imaginé retrouver dans les mains de sa sœur. La petite bouteille de lait blanc qui le fascinait depuis toujours.

-Regarde.

Elle leva le flacon au-dessus de sa tête, de façon à ce qu'il soit exposé aux rayons de la lune. Le liquide laiteux, qui était dans son conteneur depuis quatorze ans, se mit à briller faiblement au début, puis de plus en plus intensément. Hansel écarquilla ses yeux fatigués devant la petite lanterne qui diffusait une intense lumière blanche autour d'eux, les illuminant, les deux jumeaux perdus et le chemin alentour, qui perdait alors en obscurité et devenait tout de suite moins effrayant. Il resta quelque seconde dans sa contemplation avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient vraiment une chance de s'en sortir. Gretel confirma ce que son frère pensait, parlant doucement, évitant de troubler l'aura chaleureuse et salvatrice que la lumière magique donnait à l'endroit.

-Avec ça, on va pouvoir marcher. Grâce à cette…lanterne, on va pouvoir trouver un chemin, un sentier qui nous ramènera à la maison. Et à ce moment-là je…

Hansel ne dit rien. Il serra juste plus fort la petite main qu'il avait juré de ne jamais lâcher avant de se mettre en marche, suivant sa sœur qui les guidait, tenant en l'air la petite bouteille de lait magique.

Obnubilé par l'idée de rentrer sain et sauf, il ne se demanda pas une seule fois comment Gretel s'était retrouvé avec cet objet mystérieux ni comment elle savait qu'il pouvait faire office de guide, il marchait juste, lentement, calquant ses pas sur ceux de sa jumelle en la tenant fermement par la main.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient. Plusieurs heures que le silence avait pris ses droits entre eux deux et plusieurs heures qu'ils n'espéraient plus rien.  
>Hansel avait compris depuis longtemps que Gretel n'essayait pas de retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés en courant non, de toute façon cela aurait été peine perdu, les sentiers se croisaient et se décroisaient tandis que les arbres trompeurs se ressemblaient tous et formaient toujours la même frise. Elle suivait juste son instinct, laissant la lumière émanant de liquide blanchâtre mener ses pas.<p>

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur marche silencieuse.

Gretel ne faisait aucun bruit quand elle se mouvait et seule sa silhouette illuminée à contre-jour et sa main chaude rappelait à Hansel qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette forêt sombre et déprimante.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Un saut pour éviter une grosse racine. Un autre pas. Et encore un autre. Puis un autre. Et un autre, et un autre…

Le garçon se demandait si l'aube allait se lever avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la maison. Mais non, la lune donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir laisser sa place au soleil et restait toujours dans le ciel, imposante et majestueuse.

Un autre pas.

C'était étrange, mais Hansel ne se sentait plus si désespéré. Il savait que la crise de nerf était loin, très loin les larmes étaient essuyées et les sanglots oubliés. La seule chose qu'il était sûr de ressentir était de la haine, une haine sourde et sinueuse, qui se diffusait doucement dans sa cage thoracique et lui procurait une sensation de chaleur réconfortante, car cette colère lui donnait un but à lequel se raccrocher.

Le sentier avait abouti à sa fin. Les arbres s'étaient écartés pour laisser place à une allée recouverte d'herbe et de mousse. Des petites fleurs, blanches sous la lumière maintenant crue de la lune, bordaient le large chemin, embaumant l'air.

Hansel reconnaissait cette odeur qui l'avait intriqué quelque heure plus tôt, alors qu'il savourait ses premiers pas hors de cette maison étouffante.

Il reconnaissait ce chemin.

Ils connaissaient ce chemin.

Ce chemin, c'était celui qui menait à _cet endroit_.

Gretel rangea précautionneusement la petite bouteille en verre qui les avait si bien aidés dans sa poche. Son regard azurin croisa celui de son jumeau. Un seul hochement de tête suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent tous les deux. Ils avancèrent, toujours les mains liées, leur esprit en parfaite synchronisation.

- Je m'occupe de la sorcière et je te laisse le traître.

Hansel acquiesça sans rien dire. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat vif et déterminé. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire il avait promis à Gretel et il ne faillirait pas.

Un pas, deux pas.

De l'extérieur, la maison pouvait paraître des plus normales. Une petite chaumière aux murs beiges et au toit de paille, mignonne et étrange, toute seule au milieu de cette grande forêt. De la fumée sortait de derrière et de la lumière rouge illuminait l'herbe aux alentours le couple avait dû allumer le four extérieur afin de cuire quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils pensent à nous ?

La question de Gretel avait été posé plus pour combler le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur à l'évocation de ces deux personnes qu'elle avait eu l'idiotie de prendre pour ses géniteurs pendant quatorze ans que pour autre chose.

Hansel regardait droit devant lui et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, totalement concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire, ses yeux bleus maintenant vides de toute émotion qui aurait pu trahir ses intentions.

Un autre pas.

La maison n'était plus qu'à trois mètres et les deux enfants pouvaient entendre sa voix,

cette voix cristalline et atrocement aigue de la sorcière maléfique qui déblatérait sur des choses inutiles, comme d'habitude. L'autre ne disait rien, il ne savait faire que ça, lui obéir en silence. Rien que de penser à cette servilité et cette soumission pitoyable, Hansel sentit la rage brûler dans ses veines et ses ongles transpercèrent la fine peau qui recouvrait ses paumes alors qu'il serrait les poings.

« _Alors comme ça, tu nous as abandonné ? Tu nous as laissés seuls sans même avoir eu le courage de te retourner en arrière comme un homme !_ »

Un dernier pas.

Ils contournèrent la maison par la droite, toujours liés l'un à l'autre, près à affronter ces êtres ignobles qui les avaient trompés pendant si longtemps.

Adam était en train de couper en petites bûchettes du bois qu'il avait du sortir de la réserve avec une hache qu'Hansel n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie Eve, elle, ne faisait rien de particulier. Elle chantonnait, ramassait le combustible et le jetait dans l'antre brûlante, dansait, regardait son mari travailler, bougeait sans cesse. De temps en temps, elle parlait à Adam qui lui répondait évasivement, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux jumeaux restaient silencieux, cachés dans l'ombre noir de la petite maison, attendant le bon moment, contenant leurs envies meurtrières au fond d'eux-mêmes, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance.

Eve était en train de regarder les flammes lumineuses s'élever et s'éteindre dans un ballet infini lorsqu'elle prit la parole, de sa voix enfantine et si innocente.

- Dis, Adam… Et si jamais on devenait parents?

Gretel retint sa respiration et essaya de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Cette femme, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait !

Hansel, voyant sa petite sœur perdre le contrôle, s'empressa de prévenir toute action fortuite mais quand il entendit la réponse d'Adam, il ne put rien faire d'autre que céder à ses instincts primaires.

- Ce serait une bonne idée. J'espère que je pourrais être un bon père, rajouta t'il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gretel se précipita sur sa « mère » en hurlant sa haine et son désespoir, et avec toute la force qu'elle put. Cette-dernière réussit à contenir et à renvoyer au sol le boulet de furie que sa fille était devenue. Gretel roula par terre sur quelques mètres puis se releva, ne perdant aucun temps. Adam avait laissé tomber sa hache et s'apprêtait à maîtriser la jeune fille qui s'attaquait à sa femme avec la fureur d'un chat enragé, mais un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au regard clair qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit un croche-patte et son visage rencontra l'herbe trop brutalement à son goût.

- Alors, le traître, quel effet ça fait de nous revoir ?

-Hansel, sale petit….

Il tenta de se relever mais l'autre lui enfonça plusieurs coups de pieds rendus puissants par la colère dans les côtes, tout en hurlant des insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres. L'homme aux cheveux bleus retint ses cris de douleur mais un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçut sa femme en mauvaise posture, hurlant comme une forcenée, pleurant comme une démente.

- Laisse-moi ! Vas t'en, vas t'en tu n'es pas ma fille ! HYAAA !

La petite s'était remise sur pied et elle amenait lentement mais sûrement sa mère près de la gueule qui crachait des flammes mortelles Adam pouvait voir ses intentions sur les traits de son visage tordu par le dégoût et la colère. Gretel allait jeter Eve dans le feu !

Il devait se relever, protéger celle qu'il aimait, essayer de la sauver, pour de bon cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la blesser encore une fois… mais les coups féroces d'Hansel l'empêchait de se mouvoir efficacement et sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Comment ce garçon pouvait lui infliger tant de dommages alors qu'il l'avait élevé pendant quatorze ans ?

Adam se revoyait, avec lui, lui apprenant à lire dans la salle à manger, lui inculquant ses valeurs, lui transmettant son héritage, lui parlant de choses d'homme, lui racontant des histoires de magiciens et de chevaliers, lui contant le rôle de Dieu et la Bible, lui montrant comment allumer un feu… le feu ! Il devait se lever…Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir… Le feu était si malfaisant, il allait l'envelopper de sa chaleur mortelle et la consumer plus rapidement qu'un fétu de paille… Elle était si fragile et elle l'avait tant aimée…

- Gretel, s'il te plaît… Lâche-moi, huuu, tu me fais mal !

Un coup dans l'abdomen, lui griffer le visage, la frapper, pour toutes ses actions mauvaises, pour sa folie et sa rancune impure. Ne pas écouter ses cris et ses gémissements, n'avoir aucune pitié. Ne pas remarquer qu'elle ne se défendait pas, qu'elle n'essayait même pas de repousser ses coups, non, frapper inlassablement pour enfin la tuer.

- Greteel… Je n'aurais pas du, je sais… Uwaah, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Yaargh ! Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ! HACK !

Elle avait trouvé une solution toute simple, qui lui évitait même de se salir les mains. Parfait. Dans les yeux si bleus de Gretel se reflétaient les flammes sinueuses et sournoises que le four laissait échapper. Il ne lui manquait que quelques pas et elle allait pouvoir la jeter dans cet enfer brûlant et en être débarrassée à jamais.

-Gretel! GRETEL! Hiiiie ! Gretel! Gretel!

Les cheveux, ça avait toujours été son poing faible. Encore un autre coup dans l'abdomen, c'était là que ça faisait le plus mal.

Un pas, encore un autre, et juste une petite poussée.

Les cris d'agonies et de souffrances de la sorcière mêlés au crépitement du bois sec lui parurent comme la plus douce mélodie qu'il puisse exister au monde. Ce fut avec des yeux vides de toute émotion et un sourire satisfait que la matricide contempla le corps se tordre sous la caresse salvatrice du feu purificateur.

- _Hey, maman, tu peux me féliciter, j'ai vaincu la sorcière démoniaque_.

Adam Moonlit était terrassé. Sa femme était morte, et d'une atroce façon, jetée dans le feu par la main de sa fille.

Les coups d'Hansel lui semblaient maintenant insignifiants, par rapport à l'intense souffrance qui envahissait son cœur.

- Eve… Je suis désolé…

Les coups avaient cessés.

- Oh, mais tu n'auras plus à être si triste dans quelque instants, mon cher père !

Il tourna la tête, lentement le fait de bouger le moindre muscle lui envoyait des ondes de douleurs partout dans le corps. Il regarda d'un air triste et empli de pitié ce diable dans un corps d'enfant. Hansel, une lueur folle dans ses grands yeux et les coins de sa bouche relevés en un rictus de dégoût, tenait la hache à bois bien en l'air dans ses mains, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Adam ne tenta rien, il ferma juste les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il n'avait pas maintenu son rôle et ne pouvait que se laisser mourir, afin de la rejoindre et de ne plus souffrir.

-J'espère que tu vivras heureux à partir de maintenant…

-La ferme ! Espèce de sale…

Se laisser dormir. Oublier les sentiments, oublier la souffrance, oublier la rancune. Ne plus penser à rien. Il allait bientôt revoir le visage fin et les cheveux sarcelles de cette femme si naïve…

Le métal acéré fendit l'air.

- _Hey, papa, tu peux me féliciter, j'ai vaincu l'homme de main_.

* * *

><p>« On fait quoi maintenant ?<p>

-On nettoie et on reste. Cet endroit est à nous maintenant, non ? Et puis il me rappelle des souvenirs ! T'as pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ici, il y a très longtemps… ?

-Mouais. Mais tu sais que t'es quand même sacrément malade ?

-Qu'avec toi, mon cher…

La lune brillait toujours dans le ciel étoilé. Les deux jumeaux, éreintés, étaient tous les deux adossés l'un contre l'autre, se reposant et se réconfortant mutuellement, leurs mains liées ensemble.

- Dis, Gretel…

-Oui ?

- Maintenant, on devrait aller voir nos vrais parents, non ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée Hansel. Et on sera toujours ensemble, hein ?

-Evidemment. »

* * *

><p>...Et le voilà enfin, ce deuxième chapitre.<p>

Vraiment désolée du retard, mais vous savez... la Seconde, les profs tarés, les DMs interminables...

D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai passé mon temps à dessiner.

Mais DeviantArt, c'est magnifique (et ça peut occuper des journées entières ~).

Et pis Paint Tool SAI c'est cool aussi (ceux qui dessinent, je vous conseille ce logiciel pire-cool hyper-léger et pas cher, et ceux qui dessinent pas, vous ne devez rien comprendre à ce que je raconte).

Et pis j'avais plus d'inspi' à un moment. Et c'est ma première fic, alors je sais pas trop comment m'organiser. Na.

Cast:

- Gretel Moonlit: Rin Kagamine

- Hansel Moonlit: Len Kagamine

- Eve Moonlit: Hatsune Miku

- Adam Moonlit: KAITO

Toujours en espérant que cela vous a plu, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

* * *

><p>Ah! Et <strong>DoubleMagnet<strong> et moi on est allé voir le Live Viewing du 39's Giving Day Concert (je ne me rappelle plus du nom exact...) au Shanghai Grand Gymnasium et c'était... HYPER-GIGA-TOP! Même si c'était pas le vrai Live, on s'est bien éclatées, les Chinois mettaient de l'ambiance et quand y a eu Len et 'Ai Kotoba', on a gueulé comme des malades (enfin moi j'ai gueulé tout du long). On s'est juste fait couillonner parce qu'on avait pas acheté de sticks à l'extérieur du bâtiment, parce que ça valait cher pour ce que ça était (c'était des trucs laids hyper-louches fait par des chinois) et qu'on était sûres qu'y avait des goodies officiels à l'intérieur alors qu'en fait, non. Résultat, on a agité nos mains en l'air comme des andouilles pendant deux heures. Mais c'était trop bien quand même. Aaah ~


	3. Chrono Story

The Evillious Chronicles

Original Sin Series Part III/Clockwork Lullaby n°5, Chrono Story

* * *

><p><em>« De toute façon, le temps n'a aucune limite. »<em>

* * *

><p>« Elluka… »<p>

Ne pas hésiter. Ne pas se défiler. Ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

« Ellu… Ne fais pas… »

« _Je suis désolée._ Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Les paroles avaient été prononcées en même temps que la lame avait percé la chair.  
>Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de souffrance. Que du vide.<p>

« Ellu…ka… Pardonne… »

«… »

Les yeux qui avaient été autrefois si doux, si beaux, étaient maintenant vides. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle d'oublier afin qu'il puisse partir en paix ?

« …Maintenant, je te pardonne. »

Les larmes retenues tombèrent enfin alors que la voix s'éteignait. Six petites gouttes qui s'effacèrent dans la pierre froide firent s'illuminer le cercle déjà tâché de sang.

Le souffle de cet homme qui l'avait trompé et qu'elle avait tant aimé ralentissait tandis que le sien s'accélérait. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'à réciter l'incantation et le rituel serait accomplit.

Dans un endroit sombre, oublié de tous, les mots interdits s'élevèrent, chantés par une voix claire et vaporeuse.

La jeune femme, qui avait tout sacrifié pour atteindre son but et qui venait juste de tuer son ancien amant, se tenait seule, attendant que la magie s'accomplisse.

Lumière étincelante. Chaleur réconfortante.

Métamorphose puis renaissance.

Les couleurs avaient changé. Les yeux étaient maintenant bleus comme un ciel délavé et les cheveux brillaient d'un or pâle. Intemporels, presque effacés. Comme elle.

A se lamenter.

Et soudain, éclat de rire. Un rire frais, éclatant, qui détonnait complètement au milieu de ce carnage et de tout ce désespoir.

« Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Si stupide _!_ »

Malgré la joie qui était peinte sur ce visage qui allait se transformer en masque immuable au fil du temps, l'esprit était vide, vide de toute émotion.

Une seule pensée lucide restait.

Elluka avait obtenu l'immortalité et en même temps, perdu tout ce qu'elle chérissait.

Elle savait pourtant qu'un destin de ce genre l'attendait lorsqu'elle avait fait les premiers pas dans cette voie mais, envers et contre tout, elle avait continué. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait que rire devant sa stupidité et toute cette folie.

Au lieu d'exploser de joie, de bonheur, ou même de crever de satisfaction, la Magicienne se retrouvait maintenant emplie de vide, de rien. Même pas d'ennui, ni de tristesse, rien. Elle était juste indifférente face aux massacres qu'elle avait accomplis et l'existence illimitée qui se présentait devant elle.

« C'est si _stupide_… »

Même cet idiot d'humain ne l'intéressait plus, alors qu'elle avait failli se tuer, minée par la dépression, après qu'il l'eut quittée en la traitant de 'démon' et de 'sale sorcière' il y avait plusieurs mois de cela.

Puis elle réalisa. Elle comprit enfin le vrai prix, terrible, qu'elle avait payé pour obtenir cette vie éternelle.

L'humaine Elluka avait elle aussi disparu.

Sa vie s'était éteinte en même temps que celle de cet homme faible qu'elle avait chéri pendant des mois.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un être innommable qui, aveuglée par la détresse et la peur, avait bravé tout les interdits et accomplit l'impensable en sacrifiant la vie, la sienne et celle des autres. Un être démoniaque, une sorcière qui ne pouvait plus ressentir ces émotions qui avaient fait d'elle une femme, autrefois.

Révoltée par cette découverte, elle saisit le poignard sacrificiel qui se détacha du cadavre encore tiède avec un bruit répugnant et s'entailla le bras avec. Elle hurla de rage en constatant que oui, elle ne sentait plus rien du tout. Plus de souffrance, pas de douleur même si le sang, toujours rouge, coulait à flot.

Elle essaya alors de se rappeler ce qu'était la tristesse, la joie, l'amour, tous ses sentiments bienfaisants qu'elle avait éprouvé, un jour. Elle n'y arriva pas, et seul lui restait la colère et l'indifférence.

Elluka, en accomplissant le rituel, en tuant tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés et en obtenant l'immortalité, s'était transformée en un vulgaire animal.  
>Même les bêtes pouvaient connaître la rage. Et elle ne pouvait plus que se lamenter sur son sort et maudire les dieux.<p>

Même les larmes ne coulèrent plus alors que l'horrible réalisation de son impuissance éclatait dans son esprit.

Seul le hurlement bestial retentit au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

><p>014 - Elphegort, Forêt d'Eldoh.<p>

Dans la sombre forêt d'Eldoh, un meurtre venait d'être commis, et le vieil arbre ne pouvait qu'assister à cette douloureuse scène, impuissant.

« Pff… Je suis fatiguée Hansel. »

Le crime venait d'être accompli par deux enfants, deux êtres autrefois purs dont l'innocence venait d'être souillée par le sang de la Sorcière.

« Moi aussi Gretel. Dis, c'est bien les oiseaux qu'on entend chanter ? »

Après avoir jeté celle qui se disait leur mère dans le feu purificateur et passé le sentiment d'euphorie que leur nouvelle liberté leur avait apporté, Gretel était épuisée. Elle faisait face au contre-coût de son matricide et ne pouvait que ressentir le dégoût l'envahir.

Elle aurait voulu que le jour se lève et que la forêt reprenne vie, mais elle ne pouvait se leurrer. Ils étaient seuls.

Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère espérer.

« Non… c'est les pleurs de la forêt. Le vieil arbre, il est triste. »

Mais Hansel s'obstinait. Il voulait oublier qu'il avait tué son père. Oui, il n'avait rien fait, il était innocent !

« Gretel, est-ce que c'est la lune que je vois briller ? Je crois qu'elle est pleine ce soir ! »

La jeune fille pouvait voir les larmes couler des yeux aux pupilles dilatées de son frère ainsi que son corps secoué de frissons, tourné vers le ciel noir. Il était en train de perdre la raison.

« Non. Ce sont juste les flammes qui brûlent. »

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois mais elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Hansel baissa les yeux et tourna son visage ruisselant vers sa jumelle adorée. Elle ne dit rien. Il fallait qu'il accepte la réalité. Ils restèrent ainsi, lui pleurant, elle priant, pendant quelques minutes. Puis les tremblements cessèrent et il défit la douce étreinte pour se relever. Le garçon se plaça devant la bouche béante du four brûlant, le regard fixé sur les flammes dansantes. Gretel le rejoignit et le prit par la main, ses yeux orientés dans la même direction que celle de son jumeau.

Hansel attendait, attendait que sa sœur parle. C'était à elle de le dire, c'était son rôle.

Celle aux cheveux dorés inspira un bon coup.

« Cette femme, qui se disait être notre mère… On l'a tuée. Je l'ai jetée dans le feu et maintenant… il ne reste plus rien. Des cendres. »

L'adolescent ne ressentait plus rien.

Son esprit était perdu dans les reflets lumineux de cette source de chaleur qui avait dévorée la sorcière.

Gretel s'inquiétait de ce silence et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la main de son frère se resserra trop brusquement sur la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hansel ?

-Là !... ! Juste là ! »

Il était devenu tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui avait passé les minutes précédentes à se perdre dans ses bavardages incessant.

-Quoi ? questionna t'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement d'atmosphère. Hansel avait trop vite oublié le sang qui lui tâchait les mains, et cela lui déplaisait.

Et soudain elle vit.

Elle comprit la fascination de son frère.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je vais essayer de l'attraper !

Hansel, les yeux maintenant brillants de curiosité, se pencha vers l'ouverture du four et saisit d'un coup de poignet la chose qui les intriguait tellement.

-Huuuh … ça bouge… Ouah, c'est visqueux !

- Jette-le par terre ! Noon, pas sur mes pieds andouille ! Yargh !

Les deux jumeaux, après s'être calmés, s'agenouillèrent pour observer la bête que le garçon avait sortit du feu.

Gretel était intriguée, et Hansel l'était encore plus.

- Dis… à ton avis, c'est quoi ?

La chose était vivante, c'était certain. Elle bougeait. Pas de manière très vive, mais elle bougeait.

-Hmm… on dirait une limace.

-Beurk, j'aime pas ça.

L'animal (?) était minuscule il avait tenu dans la paume de l'adolescent, et ressemblait effectivement à une limace couleur charbon à la peau gluante, qui se mouvait sinueusement et d'une manière plutôt gracieuse pour un gastéropode.

- En fait, Hansel revint sur son hypothèse, je crois que c'est un serpent.

-… Je n'aime pas ça non plus. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air en forme.

Les deux restèrent à contempler cet étrange animal qui était apparu de nulle part et qui ne ressemblait à rien. Le simili serpent se tortillait faiblement sur le sol, sa queue fumant légèrement. Hansel, voyant bien que la chose était inoffensive, approcha de nouveau sa main vers la créature étrange. Cependant, quand la créature sentit la cage de chair se refermer sur lui, son instinct de survie reprit de la vigueur et il se tortilla de plus en plus férocement dans la poigne du garçon, qui le laissa retomber par terre, déconcerté par cette réaction. Le serpent noir sifflait maintenant de toutes ses forces, essayant d'intimider ses tortionnaires. Hansel réessaya une tentative d'approche mais…

-Wouaie ! Il…il m'a mordu le-le !

Immédiatement, il se releva et sautilla sur place, tenant son doigt meurtri, soufflant dessus pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Le serpent lança un dernier « hisss ! » et se tortilla encore une fois dans une tentative de fuite mais, Gretel, vive comme l'éclair, l'écrabouilla avec son pied. Le contact entre le membre de la jeune fille et la créature résulta en un bruit absolument répugnant, témoignant de la mort de la bête.

- Beuark, ma semelle va être crade… Ouh, il ne ressemble plus à rien maintenant !

Elle essuya frénétiquement sa chaussure sur l'herbe rase, maculant le sol du sang noir de la créature.

-Dégueulasse ! Dégueulasse !

Après s'être assurée que sa semelle était totalement propre, la jeune fille se calma et s'assit par terre, encore un peu plus exténuée après toute cette agitation. Hansel soignait toujours sa blessure tout en contemplant le spectacle intéressant que lui offrait sa sœur. Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait suite aux troublants événements qui avaient eu lieu cette nuit, il réussit à rire devant une Gretel échevelée en train de sauter sur place.

Son amusement ne dura hélas pas très longtemps. Le sourire qui s'était étalé sur le visage encore juvénile d'Hansel s'effaça lorsque ce-dernier prit conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-Gretel… ! Arrêtes-toi tout de sui-

-Quoi ?

Il prit le visage de sa jumelle entre ses mains afin d'avoir toute son attention et expliqua :

-Ce truc, le serpent bizarre…Je sais ce que c'est !

-Euh…Et alors ?

Gretel était légèrement inquiète des yeux fiévreux qui la fixaient _trop_ intensément.

-C'est-c'est…c'est le pêché originel !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et plaça ses mains douces sur celles de son frère afin de le rassurer.

-Hansel, ce genre de truc, c'est que dans les bouquins. Dieu, tout ça, ça n'existe pas…

-Tu…tu me crois pas, hein, c'est ça ? Mais viens voir, regarde !

Il l'avait tiré vers le cadavre de la créature et Gretel s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant alors qu'il pointait le sol avec un bâton trouvé par terre.

-Tu sais ce que c'est les sept péchés capitaux au moins ? Ils proviennent tous du péché originel…

-Oui, c'est bon, je sais. J'ai écouté ce que racontait le sbire de la sorcière.

-Oui et bien regarde.

Avec son bâton, il pointa les traces que sa sœur avait faites lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se débarrasser de la limace écrasée. Gretel suivait d'un œil paresseux les tâches noirâtres qui maculaient le sol et sursauta quand le garçon s'exclama bruyamment:

-Il y en a sept ! Je le savais !

-Sept quoi ?

-Sept morceaux ! On a séparé le péché originel en sept parties, comme les sept péchés capitaux…

La jeune fille se releva et enleva les saletés qui maculaient sa jupe en grommelant.

-Je n'y comprends rien à ton histoire et c'est ennuyant. Donc je te laisse avec tes délires pendant que je vais me reposer un petit peu.

Hansel la laissa partir, murmurant pour lui-même des choses incompréhensibles tandis que Gretel soupirait. Ça, c'était un truc qu'elle ne supportait pas chez lui. Le fait qu'il soit aussi fanatique envers tout ce qui concernait la religion. Quelque chose que l'éducation de ces traîtres n'avait réussi à lui faire rentrer dans sa tête à elle, et c'était tant mieux. Et puis avec ce qu'il venait de se passer cette nuit, elle avait compris que 'Dieu' et toutes ces choses du genre ne valaient pas grand-chose comparés à la réalité.

Elle allait s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte de derrière afin d'accéder au salon de la maison quand son frère poussa un cri strident et qu'un éclair de lumière illumina les alentours.

L'adolescente se retourna et se précipita vers Hansel qui était recroquevillé sur le sol.

-Hansel ! Hansel, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé? Tu es blessé ?

-Non, non… Je-je…Regarde au sol, Gretel !

Gretel releva son frère et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Le garçon semblait en parfait état, à part ses pupilles dilatées et ses doigts crispés autour de ses épaules. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-C'est comme la Genèse… Adam, Eve, donc nos soi-disant parents… et le péché originel, le serpent. Et maintenant, ceci…

La jeune fille ne rétorqua rien à propos des paroles délirantes de son jumeau. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur ce qui se tenait devant eux.

Le corps fractionné du serpent noir s'était littéralement métamorphosé. Il avait complètement disparu et laissé place à autre chose Gretel comprit que l'éclair étincelant avait été une des conséquences de cette transformation.

Malgré le fait que ce qu'il venait de se passer était totalement irrationnel, la blonde se sentait d'un calme olympien. Et il en avait l'air d'être pareil pour Hansel, qui s'était totalement détendu.

-Gretel, tu te souviens quand même… ? Luxuria, gula, superbia, invidia, acedia, avaritia et ira?

-Oui, les sept péchés capitaux…

Les traces de sang avaient laissé place à des petites flammes de lumières de différentes couleurs, étincelantes, captivantes.

Comme des automates, les deux enfants se rapprochèrent des sources lumineuses. Hansel en saisit plusieurs et Gretel le reste. Ils se levèrent, l'un à l'autre face à face et, comme s'ils savaient depuis le début ce qu'il fallait faire, les yeux voilés, commencèrent quelque chose qui avait des allures de cérémonie.

Gretel ouvrit sa main droite qui contenait le feu violet. Il s'éleva dans les airs et se changea en une délicate rose mauve qui exhalait un parfum aphrodisiaque des plus merveilleux.

La voix de la jeune fille était dénuée de toute émotion.

-La luxure, la fleur.

Hansel fit la même chose avec la flammèche rouge, qui devint une grenade appétissante, bien mûre, à la peau luisante et qui laissait apercevoir des graines étincelant comme des rubis, gorgées de jus.

-La gourmandise, les graines.

Les flammes d'un jaune profond s'élevèrent de la main de l'adolescente se muèrent en pierres précieuses lumineuses, diamants et topazes, reflétant dans leurs multiples facettes la lumière des autres péchés et les cheveux dorés de Gretel.

-L'orgueil, les pierres.

Les visages des jumeaux étaient impassibles et contemplaient avec des yeux placides toutes ces métamorphoses au caractère magique. La voix d'Hansel était calme, paisible.

-L'envie, la source.

Un carafon en argent délicatement ciselé aux reflets rosés vint rejoindre le groupe d'objet flottant ainsi qu'une automate ressemblant étrangement à Eve, dont le corps dégageait une étrange lueur émeraude.

-La paresse, le vent.

Le frère et la sœur joignirent leurs mains alors que la dernière flamme, celle d'un vert malachite s'élevait haut dans le ciel, très loin, emportant les autres objets derrière elle.

-Et la colère, la forêt.

Un autre éclair de lumière illumina le ciel, baignant cet endroit qui avait été témoin de tant d'évènements qui allait se révéler cruciaux pour la contrée de … .

Tandis que les jumeaux se mirent à psalmodier en chœur, le vieil arbre de la forêt d'Eldoh poussa une autre lamentation.

« _Envolez-vous au loin, Sept péchés capitaux_

_Défauts enfantés par la mortelle folie d'une fausse mère_

_Tourne, tourne, planète continue de tourner_

_Et puisses-tu purifier ces doux péchés mortels…_ »

* * *

><p>Elle inspira.<p>

Des senteurs d'eau en condensation et d'herbe fraîche descendirent le long de sa gorge.

La forêt d'Eldoh.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

Le nez droit d'Elluka se fronça et elle arrêta sa marche. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur nouvelle s'était rajoutée à la myriade habituelle qui composait le parfum rafraîchissant du sous-bois. Quelque chose _d'humain,_ de contre-nature. Le voile noir rehaussé d'élégantes perles fut écarté, laissant les rayons du soleil matinal éclairer le visage long et maussade de la jeune femme.

Elle se remit en mouvement, s'approchant de son lieu de rendez-vous, tout en essayant d'identifier cette mystérieuse senteur qui l'intriguait.

La robe noire frottait le sol et accompagnait les pas mesurés de la sorcière, qui plissait des yeux devant le chemin hostile qu'elle empruntait et les buissons à l'air farouche.

« Toujours aussi accueillante, cette satanée forêt… »

Il était encore tôt, la nature n'était pas encore réveillée. Elluka était la seule personne à se mouvoir à cette heure-là de la journée, et elle ressentait sa solitude jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. En général, cela ne la gênait outre-mesure mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Quelque chose dans cette forêt ne tournait pas rond. Et c'était dérangeant.

C'était pour cela que la magicienne fut soulagée lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière où reposait l'ancêtre d'Eldoh mais, fidèle à son personnage de glace, elle ne laissa rien paraître et s'inclina dignement devant celui qu'elle venait visiter, ses boucles blondes frôlant le sol.

Comme elle, il ne changeait pas beaucoup au fil des années. Malgré cela, le vieil arbre restait toujours impressionnant, avec son immense tronc recouvert de mousse et de veinures formant un visage ridé et son imposante carrure qui le faisait ployer, lui donnant l'apparence d'un vieillard au dos courbé.

Ses branches frémirent et quelques feuilles tombèrent par terre lorsqu'il aperçut sa lointaine amie. Cette-dernière se releva et fit face au gardien d'Eldoh, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, montrant clairement que venir ici ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Alors, l'Arbre ? Comment ça va dans ton ennuyante petite forêt, tu ne te fais pas trop chier ?

Le végétal soupira et des visages réprobateurs apparurent sur son tronc.

-Elluka, ton language…

Les yeux bleus ciels se plissèrent d'amusement devant l'agacement de l'arbre millénaire. Elle balaya le reproche d'un coup de main négligent et vint s'assoir sur une grosse racine confortable.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si on était des inconnus non plus… Hein mon petit Eldohinou ?

L'arbre soupira de nouveau et sentit une migraine se pointer. La conversation allait être longue.

-Bon, elle reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence ennuyé, dis-moi. C'est quoi le bordel qui se passe ici ?

Les veinures et les lianes recouvrant le végétal se tortillèrent et des visages anxieux encadrèrent celui, las, du gardien qui soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre de sa voix lente et profonde.

-On a libéré les sept péchés capitaux.

-Eeh ?

Elle avait failli tomber d'étonnement quand elle avait entendu la nouvelle mais elle se contint de justesse et évitant de se retrouver par terre d'une manière peu gracieuse.

Ses iris furieux incendièrent le vieil arbre qui était trop calme au goût de la sorcière.

-Qui ça, on ?

-… Le fruit interdit.

-Hein ? Mais depuis quand il s'est réveillé, lui ?

L'arbre ne répondit pas et souffla une nouvelle fois. Elluka soupira à son tour, énervée par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas repéré le fait que la Genèse s'était mise en marche et par la placidité du vieil arbre.

Elle croisa les bras et se mit à balancer les jambes doucement, ruminant toutes les conséquences interplanétaires de cet acte inconscient.

Les péchés mortels allaient s'incarner sous forme humaine et causer des ravages dans toute la planète entière. Ce n'était pas que ça la dérangeait vraiment mais la Magicienne ne trouvait pas l'idée très plaisante.

Le gardien millénaire regardait droit devant lui, contemplant sa forêt bien-aimée encore endormie, lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

-…Ma vieille amie…

Elluka frappa la racine sur laquelle elle était assise, mécontente de l'adjectif péjoratif. Le végétal fit comme si de rien n'était et continua, sa voix majestueuse résonnant à travers les sous-bois.

-J'aimerais…que tu partes à la recherche de ces péchés capitaux afin de les récupérer.

La sorcière ne réagit pas, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son ami, pesant le tout et le contre.

Les sept péchés maléfiques… si elle s'en emparait, qui savait quels puissants pouvoirs elle pouvait obtenir…  
>Elle se releva et se retourna, faisant face au vieil arbre qui attendait, des visages interrogateurs recouvrant son tronc.<p>

Le port de tête majestueux d'Elluka et son regard dédaigneux clamait qu'elle n'avait cure de ces histoires d'humains et le sage d'Eldoh crut à un refus. A sa grande surprise, la femme aux cheveux couleurs de blé acquiesça.

-Je veux bien, tant que cela me permet d'échapper à l'ennui.

Elle ricana et ses dents blanches étincelèrent.

-Après tout, j'ai tout mon temps ~

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois et repartit, refaisant le chemin qu'elle avait effectué quelques minutes plus tôt et laissant derrière elle un lourd parfum d'encens.

Le gardien de la forêt ferma les yeux, son inquiétude s'étant légèrement calmée. Avec Elluka la magicienne qui voyageait à travers le temps à la recherche des sept péchés capitaux, le monde n'allait pas sombrer dans le néant immédiatement…

Le vent se mit à souffler entre les branches des arbres et apporta aux oreilles du vieillard d'Eldoh une mélodie indistincte, au rythme lent et mystérieux, chantée par deux voix, une féminine et l'autre masculine.

« _Lulila…Lulila…Lulila…Lulila…_ »

L'arbre poussa un autre soupir.

* * *

><p>... Je ne suis pas très fière.<br>Pas fière de mon retard (dont je m'excuse platement), ni encore moins de ce chapitre.  
>Mais bon, celui il est fait.<br>Et pis j'aime bien Elluka.

Ah, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je fais les chapitres par ordre chronologique, en fait. Je ne les fait pas par ordre de série car ça serait top compliqué avec les chansons qui se mélangent et tous et tous...

Voilà le cast:

-Elluka Clockworker: Luka Megurine

- Hansel Moonlit: Len Kagamine

- Gretel Moonlit : Rin Kagamine

En espérant que cela vous aura quand même plus!


End file.
